1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic film cartridge for a camera and a camera using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of film cartridges have been introduced in which it can be detected whether the film has been exposed, or the film has been exposed in panoramic image size such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,311 or in pseudo-zooming image size such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,104. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2-195344 discloses a film cartridge provided with a deforming member on its outer peripheral surface to be deformed irreversibly by pressure, and a camera capable of using the film cartridge, wherein the film cartridge chamber of the camera is provided at a position corresponding to the location of the deforming member with a deformation driving member for deforming the deforming member, and the driving member is driven in response to closing the back cover of the camera to indicate that the film has been used. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 1-233431 discloses a camera with a device for detecting a used film cartridge, which comprises an information recording means for recording, in a predetermined portion of the film cartridge loaded in the cartridge chamber of the camera, at least the information that the cartridge has been used; an information detecting means for detecting the information; and a control means for controlling the detecting means to make the detection before the information recording means records the information. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 3-6556 discloses a film cartridge provided on its one end surface with a thin-film member to be broken by a protruding portion of a camera in response to the loading of the film cartridge in the camera.
However, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2-195344, while it can be determined whether the film has been exposed or not, it is not proposed to determine whether or not photographing information, such as panorama or pseudo zooming, is magnetically recorded on a magnetic recording portion of the film cartridge. Therefore, if panoramic or pseudo-zooming images are mixed on a roll of film, a processing laboratory cannot determine which equipment should be used for standard image processing or for panoramic and pseudo-zooming image processing. Further, if the film was exposed by the conventional-type camera, it cannot be determined whether the film has been exposed or not. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 1-233431, a magnetic recording portion for recording photographing information and the like is provided on the outer peripheral surface of the film cartridge, and an exposure completion signal, the number of exposed frames and the like are recorded on the magnetic recording portion. Thus, without an apparatus for reading the signal recorded on the magnetic recording portion, the exposure completion information and the like cannot be identified, and the recorded information cannot be recognized by human eyes because it is a magnetic record. While there is shown another method such as recording information by giving pressed deformations in a recording portion on the outer peripheral surface of the film cartridge, the recorded information cannot be detected easily by human eyes. Therefore a device for detecting the pressed deformations is also required, thus the cost of the film cartridge and the camera tends to be high. Furthermore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 3-6556, while it can be determined whether the film has been exposed or not, there is provided no member for detecting whether a special photographic operation affecting the development and enlargement of the film has been performed: for example, setting the film speed higher than its nominal speed (ISO value) and using a treatment of sensitized development; mixed photographing in standard and panoramic sizes; pseudo-zooming; and the like. Therefore the processing laboratories cannot know whether or not such an operation has been carried out.